The Only Way to Happiness
by breathless16
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW KIDS Yumi is safe, and Xana's gone. But before he was turned off, he left Yumi and Wyatt hanging with a secret that could disrupt their lives forever. Meanwhile, Ulrich realizes that things will never be the same. COMPLETE
1. I miss you

Well, here I am again in my newest CL story. It's kind of strange though, because I just finished my story yesterday. Oh well. So, Xavier is not dead, Wyatt is dead, Victria and Blake moved, Lanie transferred, and Yumi killed herself. What will happen to the heroes? Will they vanquish the evil Xavier, or will they fail on the way? Dun dun dun. Heh, I'll stop being annoying right (looks at watch)…about…NOW!

Now… I know that I wrote that Yumi never made it out of the coma, but I want to change that. We're just going to pretend that she did. You'll find out later why. Anyway, here's the story.

Ulrich sat there, numb like an ice cube. He stared ahead, even though the people around him cried like crazy. He was in the front row, with Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Lanie. Odd was looking at his feet, Jeremy had his head in his hands, Aelita was sobbing, and Lanie was sniffling. They all were in shock.

They had never, ever thought that this would have happened to any of them. But it was even worse that they knew that another one was dead, but it went unnoticed. They couldn't believe that Xana had succeeded in killing Wyatt, but it was even worse that he was the reason they were her. Yumi was dead.

Later after the little get together, Ulrich was standing against one of the tables. Dr. Lucas walked up to him, and nodded. He then placed a container on the table, and walked away. Ulrich looked over at it without even turning his head. It was a small silver heart. He picked it up and rattled it next to his ear. It made small jangling noises. Lifting in carefully, he opened it gingerly, and he looked inside.

Inside, he saw a small piece of paper, and a shiny bracelet with a ring around it. He picked it up. It was the promise ring he had given to her after the dance, and the bracelet he gave her to match it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran his fingers over it. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled the scent of her. It smelled like vanilla.

The piece of paper was a small picture of them together. Milly and Tamiya had taken it of them when Yumi was crown the Queen. But this was the one when they had been fighting. He was smiling slightly, but she looked really upset.

He remembered it all again. He couldn't believe how mean he was to her about what was happening, and how he never realized that Xavier was brainwashing her. He then slammed it shut after he put the things inside of it. Odd turned his head, and saw Ulrich storm out. He said good bye, and quickly followed.

Ulrich was kicking stone, a tree, anything he could find. Odd walked over to a really shaken best friend. "I didn't even get to say good-bye," he said. He slumped onto a bench. Odd sat next to him. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make Ulrich feel any better.

A while later, Ulrich got up without a word, and he walked away. Odd stared hard. Ulrich was slipping into a bottomless black hole, and he knew he wouldn't let his best friend do that to himself. Lanie looked down at him. She smiled sheepishly. He smiled, and placed his hand on the bench motioning for her to sit down. She sat down lightly.

"Odd, what's going to happen to all of us?" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I mean, your friend died, ours died as well, all at the hands of Naxa and Xana. I'm scared now. Naxa may be dead, but it doesn't mean that Xana will cease to torment us."

Odd looked over at her. "I'm-I'm not sure. I know that we will defeat him though. All we have to do is band together. We will get through this somehow." He said stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead. She smiled.

A few weeks later, they got their first Xana call since the deaths. Aelita had been outside when everyone began to collapse. She quickly called Jeremy, but passed out before she managed to reach him. Odd, meanwhile, had been walking by, when he saw her fall. He quickly grabbed her and ran as fast as he could. They managed to defeat him without any problem. He had released knick out gas into the courtyard. (I know that this is really like Laughing Fit, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this.)

Now, no one would linger around the factory after. It brought back too many good and bad memories. They would all go their separate ways. Aelita was so scared at night, so Lanie asked the principal if she could room with Aelita so she wouldn't become frightened. Lanie walked into the room after a little "outing" with Odd. She walked in and saw Aelita sitting on the ground by the closet whimpering. She had a white dress in her hands. It was the dress Yumi had bought her, but unfortunately, Lanie didn't know that.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying about some stupid dress?" Lanie said as she crouched down. Aelita looked up at her with the tears glistening on hr face. She dropped it, and ran out. Lanie groaned, and decided only one person would know how to handle this. She walked over to the boys' dorm and knocked on Jeremy's door.

"Lanie? What's wrong?" he said quietly. "Um…Aelita was on the ground crying over a white dress. Sound familiar?" she interrogated.

"Oh no, that was the dress Yumi bought for Aelita for the Christmas prom." Jeremy sighed.

"Oops," Lanie said to herself softly wishing she could take back what she said. She bit her lip, and Jeremy nodded grimly. She walked back to the hallway. She whipped her phone out, and dialed Aelita's number.

"Hello?" a soft, watery voice quietly whispered.

"Aelita? It's Lanie…where are you?" Lanie said furrowing her brow. She heard loud _fwhip_ noises in the background.

"I'm in odd and Ulrich's room. What do you what?" she snapped.

"I really wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't know…what the dress meant to you," she stumbled on her words.

"Okay. I have to go," Aelita said as she hung up quickly. Lanie sighed unhappily. This was going to be very, very, _very_ long year.

The next day Ulrich was rummaging through his things looking for his other shoe. He then knocked over the silver heart box, and saw something small and white fall out. It was a folded up note. He gently unfolded it and began to read.

Okay, well that's it for chapter 1. So…if you want me to update quickly, I need something to update for. PLEASE UPDATE!


	2. Strange

Here I am again. I hope if you read chapter one, you liked it. This chapter is dedicated to **_twobirdslover _**for her/him being the first reviewer, plus having awesome taste in TT couplings. So…if that's it, then lets get started.

CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE CODE

Ulrich gently unfolded the paper that had fallen out of the silver heart. His eyes widened as he saw that it was a letter from Yumi. It said:

_**Dear Ulrich,**_

_**If you're reading this right now, it means I didn't make it through the night. This morning I was told that it was a very large chance that I wouldn't make it through, so I am having a nurse write this for me. This is so hard, talking to the one person I love through a note and knowing they'll only get if I die. **_

_**Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened over the previous couple days. It was my choice, and I know it sounds crazy, but I am happy I made it. Making the decision to jump into the lake made me feel less accountable for what happened. I know I might regret it later, but for now, I know that you have many things destined for your life ahead, and I don't want you to forget them because of me. **_

**_Ulrich, you are a magnificent person, and I will always love you. But don't forget that I'm probably not the only one you will love in your life. There are many other girls out there, and I know that one of them will be able to love you and make you happier than I could have ever done. Hopefully, you will sometimes realize that, and once you do, I will be very happy._**

_**Anyhow, if I ever find out that you haven't managed to reach your potential, say as a star soccer player, or a wonderful husband/father, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. With that being said, I need to close this up. Don't forget me, Ulrich. Please.**_

_**Yumi**_

Ulrich dropped the note as his tears splattered onto them wildly. As his shoulders heaved, he buried his head into his knees and wrapped his arms around his ankles like a little boy. But it didn't matter, because all he wanted now was Yumi.



Ulrich walked into the cemetery the next afternoon. He went over to where Yumi had been buried the week before. As he walked in, he realized a large black moped parked in front of the sidewalk.

He paced toward her grave, but stopped as soon as he saw a man standing near it, just looking at it. The man swayed back and forth. When the man began to turn, Ulrich leapt behind a tree swiftly.

He peered around the tree, hoping the man would leave so. But when he didn't, Ulrich leaned back against the tree trunk, laying his head on the tree. Occasionally, he would turn his head and see that the man hadn't left yet. Ulrich closed his eyes in aggravation.

When Ulrich reopened his eyes, everything around him was dark. He opened his eyes lazily, and looked around, but once he saw it was nighttime, he jumped up alertly. He looked in front of the tree, and finally saw that the strange man was gone. He jumped over the long bush next to the tree, and sauntered over toward the grave.

As he walked toward it, he looked at the headstone. All it said on it was "Yumi Ishyama, 1991- 2005", and yet, Ulrich thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his lifetime.

His breath then caught in his throat as his eyes wandered down. Expecting to see the pale pink tulips he had placed there a week ago, he saw them buried under large handfuls of dirt.

He crouched down in the dark, not being able to see what had actually happened. As he was going down, he tipped over frantically, and fell into the grave. He screamed scared, but stopped as he felt the smooth silk of the open yet empty coffin underneath him. Yumi…was no longer in the casket.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

Ulrich jumped out, and wiped himself off. He needed to get to the factory, right after he called Jeremy.

He whipped out his cell phone as he ran toward the factory. Punching in Jeremy's number, he brought the phone up to his ear. "Jeremy? Pick up your god damn phone!" he said to himself.

"Hello?" a very sleepy Jeremy muttered into the phone.

"Jeremy, it's Ulrich. Look, we need to get to the factory immediately." Ulrich said into the phone breathlessly.

"What is it? If no one is dead, bleeding profusely, or has anything to do with…you know…one of us, then it can wait until tomorrow morning." Jeremy said yawning.

"But, it does have to do with one of us," Ulrich shouted.

"If it does, will you just tell me so I can go back to sleep, or get to the factory." Jeremy bellowed angrily.

"Jeremy…Yumi's grave is empty, and I think Xana has something to do with it." Ulrich said quietly. But all Ulrich heard was a gasp, and then nothing.

LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO LYOKO

Jeremy got onto his scooter followed a pajama-clad Lanie, Odd and Aelita. They were all extremely quiet. After a little ride, a climb, and a little jog to wake them up, they were at the factory, greeted by a very stressed out Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you're positive that it's empty?" Jeremy said as he looked Ulrich in the eye.

"Jeremy…I fell into it. Of course I know that it's empty." Ulrich said with his arms crossed.

Jeremy nodded, and then typed in a few keys on the keyboard. "I'm doing a tower scan, to see if any of them have been activated." Jeremy said. "Oh my god," Jeremy whispered just enough to be heard.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita said as she laid one of her fragile hands on his shoulder.

"The towers, all of them have been activated." He said amazed. All the other four gasped.

"But, that means…" Aelita said scared.

"Xana finally thinks he will be able to defeat us." Jeremy said to her.

"Why?" Odd asked confused.

Aelita turned to him. "It takes some power for Xana to activate one tower, so to activate all of them, it takes any power her could use. But I'm not sure how he's getting this much power. This means that this is probably the most important time that we stop him. It gonna take all of us working together to defeat him," Aelita said as she bit her lip.

Jeremy was frantically typing on the computer. "We're going to have to go today. I'm uploading an upgrade that will give us extra life points. So instead of starting with 100 life points, we'll start with 300. Actually, I wonder…" Jeremy muttered the last part quietly.

Aelita crouched down next to him. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Do you think it would be…you know…really bad if I gave odd Yumi's powers and weapon because they are more powerful than his?" he said.

Aelita looked deeply at him. She took a deep breath. "…I think that Yumi would rather have us defeat him using whatever we could, than keeping her account as some sort of memorial. So…yes, I think it would be all right." Aelita said as she smiled.

"Okay, guys, let get going. Lanie, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, off to the scanners with you." They nodded as Jeremy directed them. Jeremy typed quickly, transferring everything but Yumi's outfit into Odd's account.

"Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Lanie. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Lanie. VIRTUALIZATION!" he shouted as he hit the enter key. He then typed in the keys he would have hit, and then he rushed toward the scanners before he came into Lyoko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"JEREMY!" Odd shouted angrily as he stormed over to Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him confuddled. (Ha! I love that word.)

"Jeremy…could you please tell me why…I HAVE YUMI'S FAN AND TELEKINESIS!" odd shouted angrily.

Jeremy grabbed odd by the neck. "Look odd, the only reason I gave them to you was because they could help you a lot more than you other ones could. So stop complaining before I break you in half with my super strength!" Jeremy yelled in his ear.

Odd backed up, blown away by Jeremy's little out burst. "Okay then," he said shocked.

Jeremy then said, "Look guys, we have approximately 60 towers activated, most of them in the glacier region. So, Aelita, you take the Desert region. Lanie, take the Forest area. I'll take the Mountain area, and Odd and Ulrich, both of you go to the Glacier region. We'll meet back here when we're done. I let you know how you're going with life points using the little radio they put in this helmet. Alright, let's go!" Jeremy said before the all went running in different directions.

END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END

Well, as you can see by the little line border I did, that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I have to update three other stories before I do this one. Look, I g2g. BYE!


	3. How?

Hello my friends and fans. I am somewhat happy that I got more reviews on this story, but I got one on the first chapter, and four on the second. You guys can do better than that, and you know it! Anyway, here's the next chapter, but before I give this to you, there is something very important I must tell you. Cartoon network has officially taken Code Lyoko off the air. Yep, it no longer is aired on Sundays morning. Instead, I think Codename Kids Next Door is aired for like, the bazillionth time over two days. I HATE THAT SHOW! IT SUCKS SO BAD! (Sorry you had to see that outburst. I just can't believe why they would take off such a great show like code lyoko.)

Oh, and you know how they all went to the different regions last time? Well, I forgot to put in that Jeremy made it so that all of them could deactivate the towers. So, anyone can deactivate them.

Ulrich ran in front of odd, wanting to get this over as soon as possible. He ran and saw a tower right in front of them. Sprinting as fast as possible, he went in, and then came dashing out about 3 minutes later. Odd watched with a wide open mouth.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand there like a wallflower?" Ulrich said, half sneering, half groaning.

Odd furrowed his eyebrows. "Ulrich, what's going on? There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" he said as he crossed his arms.

Ulrich glared at him, but then his face softened up a bit. "Odd, before I went over to the grave and fell in, there was a man standing in front of it. I think that that was who did it," he said softly.

Odd sighed, and then began to walk along. Ulrich solemnly followed his with a look of despair on his face.

OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!

"Jeremie? Are you there?" Jeremie heard through his radio.

"Yeah odd, I'm here." The super genius said as he walked out of tower.

"How are we doing tower and life point wise?" Odd said as Jeremie heard him begin to pant.

"Well, there are about only 20 towers left, most in Aelita's area. Life points are still pretty high. I have 270, Ulrich has 285, you have 260, Aelita has 290, and Lanie still has 300."

"Okay, we'll meet you in a little while. I think we only have about 5 towers left." Odd said before he stopped talking. Jeremie smiled to himself, and then continued on.

A little while later, odd and Ulrich walked along, heading toward their last tower. They saw it in sight, and started to run. But they saw something flash in front of them. It landed. Their mouths opened as they saw Xavier standing there, with his usual evil grin on his face.

"Hello, my wonderful destroyers, he said with a smug look on his face.

Ulrich pulled out his sword. "What the hell do you want?" he said.

"To give a piece of information. Where is Yumi? I figured she would always be with you," he said as he smiled even more.

"Yumi- is…well…she's dead. She killed herself after we came back to earth from here last time." Ulrich said as he felt tears spring into his eyes.

Xavier smiled evilly. "Ah, but that's where you are wrong. You see, Yumi never left lyoko," he said as he smiled.

Ulrich dropped his sword as odd gasped behind. "What the hell are you talking about, you piece of shit asshole!" Ulrich said as the anger rose from inside of him like flames.

"Whoa, has some wittle boy wearned some new words?" Xavier said, making fun of Ulrich.

"Shut up," Odd said as he threw Yumi's fan at him.

"Fine. You want to know, you'll find out. But first, there's something I need to tell you. Do you know how I power towers?" he said, with a sickening smirk on his face.

They both looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "Well, when I do, I send some of my power to each of them, which affects them. But, to affect all of them, I needed extra power. So, i decided when you were devirtualized a week ago, it would be better if I kept Yumi here, and sent the fake one I sent when she was in a guardian." He said, motioning for them to come with him.

They followed behind him. He beckoned them behind a large pile of snow. They then saw Yumi, lying there. Ulrich went down to her. He grabbed her in his arms. Lifting her up, hoping that would wake her up, his heart fell when he saw her head flop limply.

"What have you done to her?" he said darkly as he walked over to him after he put her down gently.

"You'll find out in a little bit, but for now, I think you have other things to worry about. I have sent 7 monsters each to the other regions. Your friends will probably be needing your help. When you finish, you know where to find me," he said as he picked up Yumi, and disappeared after Ulrich lunged at him.

Odd placed a hand on his shoulder, and then they both ran towards the other regions. "Yumi, we will find you, and I will save you. If Xavier thinks for one minute that this will stop me, he's got it coming to him, because I will show him how much I truly love you, even if it means dying, I will save you." Ulrich thought to himself as he ran.

Well, that's it for today. Update soon and I might post another chapter soon. But if you don't, I will not. I was just thinking that my Code Lyoko stories are the best I've posted, because 1.) I haven't gotten any flames, and 2.) They aren't controversial because of pairing. Hah, you guys rock!


	4. Crazy

Here is my next chapter of my third story in my CL trilogy. I changed the name because it didn't make sense anymore. And I do have to take back what I said about KND last time, because I think I might try a KND story after I finish my Harry Potter one. (For those of you who don't know, I tried to write one, but I never finished it, and I deleted it) Any way, here's the next chapter.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich and Odd stepped onto the little pad in a nearby tower, and transported themselves to the forest region. "Why, why does Xavier need Yumi?" odd said softly.

"I don't know, but when I find out, I'm gonna rip his head off after." Ulrich said darkly.

Odd took a step back from Ulrich. He had never seen Ulrich this mad before. He just stared down at the ground until the pad landed.

They walked out into the region where they saw Lanie battling 4 crabs and 3 mega tanks all at the same time.

They rushed over and began to fight with her. As she fought, she asked them, "Why aren't you guys in the Glacier Region?"

Odd looked at her and said, "We found Xavier. He told us he sent 7 monsters to every other region, so we rushed to the nearest tower and just went to any other region."

"But why would he send 7 monsters to all the other regions except yours?" Lanie said once they finished battling.

Ulrich wouldn't face her as he said, "To keep us away from Yumi."

Lanie bit her lip. "Ulrich… Yumi's gone," she said in a comforting tone.

Ulrich spun around enraged. "I know all of you think I'm nuts. This time, I'm not. You can even ask odd. Yumi's alive. She never left Lyoko."

Lanie looked over at Odd, who nodded grimly. "Wait- how?" she said extremely confused.

Odd took a deep breath. "Xavier realized that without Wyatt, we'd crumble easily. He also realized without Yumi, it'd be even easier. So, he kept the real Yumi in Lyoko, and sent a fake Yumi that had been sent here when she was trapped in a Guardian, a special trap that was meant for Aelita, but attacked her. So, he's using Yumi's, well, pretty much her life to power the towers."

Lanie's jaw dropped for a moment, but then it squared. "We'll stop him, no doubt about that. Wyatt's death was an accident, but now we know that Yumi is alive. That's going to make us fight even more." She said, pounding her fist into the air.

Odd smiled at his enthusiastic girl friend. They then ran to the tower that Odd and Ulrich had come out of to go and see the others.

0-0-0-0-0-

When they stepped out of the Tower, they found themselves in the desert region. Aelita ran up to them out of breath.

"I-I just took care of the monsters. Jeremy's going to meet up with us here, because he finished his." She said as she stood up from her crouching position.

Jeremy then came running up. "Okay, that's it. But…why haven't we gone back to the real world?"

"Einstein, Xavier's here." Odd said, his face emotionless.

"Good, then we can take that scoundrel down once and for all," Jeremy growled angry.

"There's more," Lanie said quietly.

Jeremy looked confused.

Ulrich looked him straight in the eyes. "Yumi's alive. Xavier sent another fake Yumi to our world. Yumi never left Lyoko. She's what's powering the towers. The 7 monsters were sent because he didn't want odd and I to get her. He told us you needed help, and that the devirtualization bug is still in effect. He never fixed it from that long time ago. It surprises me that none of us ever ran out of life points," he said.

Aelita stood there speechless with her mouth open. Jeremy just stared at them.

"We have to get back to the Glacier Region. That's where he was last time." Ulrich said softly.

They all nodded silently, and began to run towards the nearest tower.

0-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived in the Glacier region they hadn't been out of the tower for more than 5 seconds before Xavier appeared right in front of them, with his sickening smug grin on his face.

Ulrich opened his mouth to propose a threat, but Xavier held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to here your meaningless threats Ulrich. All I want is to tell you what's going on. This…will be the last time you ever see Lyoko," he said as he raised his arms. Over 40 monsters came out of the ground, most of them being mega-tank.

"Shit," odd said quietly.

"Yeah, big whoop. Where's Yumi?" Ulrich said meanly.

Xavier chuckled to himself softly. "You'll never make it to her. She's up there," Xavier said, pointing to the top of one of the Ice Mountains, "trapped in a Guardian. If you can get past the monsters, you'll never make it in time before she dies. Then, you'll have me to deal with. So…good luck," he said as he sunk back into the ground.

Ulrich muttered to himself, "Boy, I really hate that guy." He then felt a very gentle hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Aelita. "Ulrich, you need to get up there."

"But…what about you guys? How are you guys going to…" he said before she cut him off.

"We'll manage. All that matters is that you save Yumi. Go!" she said with a slight push and a smile.

He smiled, and then nodded. He then began to run into the large area of monster, dodging most of the attacks. Once he managed to get through, he shouted to Jeremy, "Keep me posted on my life points!"

He saw Jeremy nod. He stopped smiled when he saw only one mega-tank rolling toward him. He whipped out his sword, and then yelled, "Triplicate!" The two clones ran off in different directions, while the real Ulrich head for the mega-tank. As it took out the other two, when it looked for Ulrich, he saw that Ulrich was already on top of him.

"IMPACT!" Ulrich yelled forcefully before he jumped up off of the exploding sphere.

He then turned back around, knowing that no monsters were following him. He began to run up the mountain.

"Yumi… hang on. I will get there." He kept repeating over and over in his head, even thought those nasty doubts kept popping up.

0-0-0-0-0-

Well, that's it for now. I can't believe I haven't updated one of my stories **or** read a Code Lyoko story in over 2 months. Wow! I even had a hard time remembering things today, thanks to Code Lyoko no longer being on anymore. Grr! Anyway, please review! Makes me very happy.


	5. Bargain

Hey guys. This is my apology for not updating in almost 2 and a half months. Here goes. I'm so sorry I haven't update since April. I swear to never go that long again. If I break this promise, you guys can smack me with a wet toupee. Got it? Okay, now that that's taken care of, on with the story.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich ran breathlessly to the top of the hill. Yumi was up there, that's for sue. But she wasn't in Guardian. Ulrich shrugged as he thought to himself "fine with me".

He kneeled beside her. He gently pulled her into his arms. Then something caught his eye. Near the neck-shoulder area, there were odd shaped bruises. He pulled down a part of her shirt to see them better. They were bruises in the shape of a hand. He gingerly ran his fingers over them. As he did, he felt a surge of anger rush to his head, knowing this was Xavier's doing. He gritted his teeth as he imagined himself ripping Xavier to shreds with his bare hands.

He then stood up. He looked down, and saw that there were still tons of monsters left. "Jeremie!" he shouted.

"What is it? We're kind of busy!" Jeremie shouted breathlessly.

"How many life points do I have, and how many do you guy have?" Ulrich said worried.

"Well, you have 260, Lanie has 250, Aelita has 240, I have 210, and Odd has 190. You better get down here as soon as possible," he said before he stopped.

Ulrich nodded, and he was about to run down the hill, when Xavier appeared out of the ground. "Aw, it's cute little Ulrich, trying to save a girl he never had a chance with," he said.

"Shut up," Ulrich said, trying to keep a cool head.

"Come on, kid, did you honestly think that she loved you? She loved that Wyatt kid more than you!" He said.

Ulrich laid Yumi on the ground on the side of the hill. He then walked over and faced Xavier. "You're such a wimp," Xavier said.

That was it for Ulrich. He yelled as he lunged towards Xavier. Xavier simply moved. Ulrich landed facedown on to the ground. Xavier chuckled before he pulled out his swords. With one in each hand, he stabbed Ulrich twice.

"You're so pathetic. You know that Yumi never loved you, right? She was so in love with me, even though she was under mind control. It's a shame you had to break us apart. But I'm surprised that it took you guys so long to notice. You must not care about her that much," he said.

Ulrich felt the anger explode within him. "Oh, and you cared about her so much, right?" he said.

Xavier quickly grabbed and stopped the fist that Ulrich threw at him. "Actually, yes. I loved Yumi, and I always will, no matter what happens. We'll never have a chance, because she hates me, but I will still love her. Especially that body of hers. She so delicate, so exotic. I've always hoped she would be mine. She's very sexy."

This guy is disgusting! Ulrich thought to himself. "How can you love Yumi when all you know about her is that she's pretty? You have no idea what's on the inside, what she's like. I'm the only person who knows everything about her," he said.

"Really? So, you know that she was scared of being alone? You know that she always feels like no one cares about her? You even know that her "father" used to hit her before they went back to Japan? I didn't think so!" Xavier yelled as he punched Ulrich in the head.

Ulrich flew backwards. His whole body ached. He struggled to sit up. But when he did, he found his nose parallel to Xavier's sword tip. He looked into it. "You're worthless, and you know it. You're a waste of a life. To everyone else except for yourself, you're air, vapor, or dirt. She deserves someone better than you. If you truly loved her, you'd want her to be happy. Which means, you'd let me destroy you," Xavier said with a smile. "You do want her to be happy, don't you?" he said.

Ulrich looked up at him. He was right. He wanted Yumi to be happy more than anything in the world, even if that meant he wasn't a part of her life. He then stopped, and dropped his head.

"Ulrich! Don't listen to him!" he heard someone yell. He looked up. He then saw Yumi struggling to pull herself off the ground. "Don't even think about giving up. Ulrich, I love you. You're what makes me happy. I want you in my life!" Yumi shouted.

"Shut up!" Xavier said walking over towards Yumi. She pushed herself off the ground.

"You can't do anything to me. I'm not virtualized in Lyoko form! You could hit me all day, nod nothing would happen!" she said.

"No, you are still virtual in the form I created when I brought you here in December. You are virtual though, which means you have life points, which means you can run out. And when you run out, times up for you!" Xavier said, knocking the wind out of her.

Yumi sat up dazed. Xavier then drove his sword through her stomach. He stopped when he felt a sword being shoved into his neck. "Leave her out of this," Ulrich said coldly into his ear.

Xavier turned, and cracked his neck. "Very well then. This is between me and you, got it?" Xavier said.

"No," Yumi said as she stood up and stood by Ulrich.

"He backed away with her. He turned to face her. "Yumi, I can't let you do this. We have no idea how many life points you have!" he said.

Yumi shrugged. "That's never stopped me before. Why should it stop me now? Ulrich, I can't sit back and watch you fight him, knowing that the only reason why you are is because of me. I have to help you."

"No. I won't let you," he said, clutching her arms. "You have to go and help the others. I'll fight Xavier."

"Why won't you let me help you! You want me to go down there and help the others while I have no idea if you're…well, dead, up here? Not going to happen!" she said, her voice rising along with the anger building up inside of her.

"Yumi, the only reason why I'm asking you to do this is because I'm not strong," Ulrich said softly.

"WHAT! You're saying you want me to go down there because you're not strong. That makes no sense whatsoever!" Yumi shouted.

"No, that's not it. I'm not strong enough," he said.

"So, you're going to fight him to do what? Show me that you're strong? Is this just a strength thing for you?" she cried.

"Just be quiet! I can't risk losing you again. I'm-I'm not strong enough," Ulrich said dropping his head.

Yumi stopped short. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She gently grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to hers. "Ulrich, you'll never lose me, because I won't let that happen. But I can't risk your safety either. I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life," she said softly.

Ulrich smiled. "Hey, Sappy Club, are you almost done preparing each other for your deaths?" Xavier shouted.

The two friends looked at each other, and smiled. They were ready.

0-0-0-0-0-

Jeremie, Lanie, Odd, and Aelita finally defeated the monsters. They were ou8t of breath, but there life points were still somewhat high.

"All right, Einstein, give us the lowdown on the life points," Odd said.

"I have 150, Odd has 110, Lanie has 200, Aelita has 180, and Ulrich has 230," he said.

"And we have no idea about Yumi because she wasn't virtualized in our computer, right?" Lanie said.

"Not exactly. We just have to find her, or at least get a good view of her. Jeremie can find out the life points of any creature in Lyoko in his helmet, even Xana," Aelita said.

The other three nodded. "We better find her then. The power draining stuff must have been killer on her life points. I suppose that Xavier gave her more so she wouldn't devirtualize while he was doing it, but she must have really low ones." Jeremie said. And with that, the guys went to join the other warriors once again.

0-0-0-0-0-

Yumi and Ulrich fought mercilessly with Xavier. By the time that they stopped for a moment, they were all out of breath.

Xavier began to think to himself. "These two pose more of a threat than I had expected. I'll never finish them off, and if their friends show up soon, I'm done for. What could help me? ...Oh…that'll definitely work," he said with a sly thought working it's way into his mind.

He faced the other two. He then smiled deviously.

"What's your problem?" Ulrich said confused.

"I have a…bargain for you," Xavier said, tapping his fingers together.

"What kind of bargain?" Yumi said suspiciously.

"Simple. I will leave you alone, and you will get something you have missed all for one thing," he said.

"What kind of thing is that?" Yumi said worried.

"The thing I want? Him," Xavier said, pointing to Ulrich.

Ulrich backed up in surprise. "Why would you want me? I thought you were in love with Yumi?" he questioned.

"Oh, I am. But I also realize that she'll never love me the way I do."

"You got that right," Yumi muttered under her breath.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to make her life a living hell. If I can't have her…no one can," he said.

"What makes you think you'll be able to convince me to agree to that?" Yumi said, stifling a laugh. "I'd never give Ulrich up for you leaving us alone. You're just trying to get Ulrich to agree to that because you know that he loves me. You're also scared that someday we will get rid of you, and that'll leave you with nothing; no power, no monsters, no Naxa, and especially no me. Well get this, buddy, you'll never have me, s stop dreaming!" she said.

Xavier stared at her. He then slapped her across the face…hard. She gently placed her hand onto her cheek, but still held her head high.

"Fine, you want to make this hard? Well, I think I'll change my bargain a little. I will leave forever, let you turn off Lyoko, return the thing you've missed, and destroy the factory once and for all, to let you know that I won't play any tricks. All you have to give me is Yumi."

"Nice try, but you can keep your special ideas." Odd said as he walked up, and stood beside Ulrich and Yumi. He was soon followed by Lanie, Aelita and Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at Yumi, and a number soon popped up in front of his eyes. He looked at Aelita and caught her eyes. "She only 80 left," he mouthed.

He then turned towards Xavier. "He has 130," he mouthed once more.

"Then I guess you don't want it," he said.

"What is the thing we've missed? I'll make you happy and take the bait you've been trying to get us to take for the past zillion minutes!" Yumi said aggravated.

Xavier grinned. "I'm glad you did, especially you Yumi. I mean, it was your fault that you lost it in the first place."

"Shut up. That was an accident, and you know it!" She yelled.

Xavier shook his head. "Still, it was your fault."

Yumi chewed her bottom lip. He couldn't do that, could he?

"Yumi, what is her talking about?" Ulrich said.

"I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I never meant for it to happen. You know that, right?" Yumi said.

"Yumi, they don't know what you're talking about. Fine, I'll just show it to you," he said.

He raised his arms high. Soon, white lines appeared and wove themselves together until it formed the silhouette of a body.

Yumi crouched over and buried her head under her arms as she began to cry. The other four mouths opened widely as they saw it. He laid there, his head limp to the side, with one arm lying by his side, and the other on his stomach.

"How did you do that?" Ulrich whispered scared.

Xavier said nothing. He just smiled, knowing he had hooked them. They wouldn't be able to let Wyatt go once again.

0-0-0-0-0-

Didn't see that on coming, did you? It took me a while to think of that, but once I did, everything fit together. I hope you enjoyed that. It'll come together soon. I know it seems like everything is all over the place; but somehow, I'll get it to be a story. I'm hoping this story will get more than my other Code Lyoko stories in this trilogy. Head Over Heels only got 32, and New Kids got 37. Anyway, thanks for reading. And remember, R&R. I love hearing from you guys!

Oh, and the whole part about Ulrich not being strong enough. That doesn't belong to me. Yes, I stole it from Mr. Incredible from "The Incredibles" movie. That is an awesome movie. If you haven't seen it yet, go see it. (I had to take this chapter off Fan Fiction because I forgot to put this in)


	6. Impossible

It's been over a month since I updated, but I'm trying to update at least every story once before I have to go back to school. (School should be renamed hell.) Anyway, I thought that I needed to update soon.

* * *

Yumi looked at the young Asian boy lying on the ground. They had to believe her, right? God, she hoped they would believe her. As the other five gathered around him, Yumi backed away scared.

As she did, she bumped into Xavier, who placed his hands on her shoulders. "Once he's back, you won't be forgiven, especially by him. They know that it happened because of you. The only reason why they pretended to forgive you is that they were surprised to see that you weren't dead. I will give him back to them forever. I'll then leave them alone and shut myself off. All that has to be done is for you to jump into that digital void," Xavier said positioning her body towards the edge of the plateau.

Yumi looked down into the silver pool that she had been in once before. She then looked back at her friends, who were desperately trying to wake Wyatt up. "He won't wake up until you jump, Yumi. Imagine when Victria and Blake find out that Wyatt's back. But imagine when they find out that you had the chance to change what you did to their friend, but decided not to…" Xavier sighed coldly in her ear.

Yumi shut her eyes tight. Everything seemed to rush back to her. That day that changed her entire life. The shot bouncing off the sword, Wyatt's yell, Yumi's own sobs, her friends sadness. Then, there was only one image that came into Yumi's mind. Wyatt had tried to protect her from everything that had been going on with Ulrich. All she could see was Wyatt fighting Ulrich for her.

She opened her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and turned to Xavier. "All right, I'll do it," she agreed.

"That's a good girl. See, to promise that I will bring him back to life, I'll do it now, because I know that you wouldn't dare to trick me," Xavier said.

Xavier raised his arms. Rays of energy shot into the ground and made their ways towards Wyatt's body.

Her friends gasped when Wyatt opened his eyes. They began to talk excitedly, and cheer. Xavier crossed his arms and smiled. "There. Look how happy you made them," he announced, motioning to the group pulling Wyatt to his feet.

Yumi smiled genuinely. "Okay, I'm ready," she whispered softly. Yumi walked to the edge. She wasn't going to look back because it would make her upset. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She mentally prepared herself as she lifted up her left foot.

As her foot was no longer on solid ground, she began to bend her right leg so that it would soon give out.

As it began to, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her backwards.

When she felt herself fly backwards, she opened her eyes and looked next to her, where Wyatt sat smiling.

Yumi couldn't bring herself to smile. She stood up. She brushed herself off when she felt a strong hand grab onto her shoulder and pull her. She found herself face to face with a very angry looking Ulrich.

"Why would you do that?" he simply said.

"I have to," she stated.

"Could you tell me why? I thought I managed to get it through to you that no one wants you to kill yourself," Ulrich asked confused.

"Ulrich, you don't understand. I have to do this. It's something that I need to do for my own purposes."

Yumi looked back and saw Xavier standing there tapping his foot like he was losing his patience. "Yumi? Our deal?" he asked.

Yumi nodded. She turned back to Ulrich who looked distraught. "Yumi, what deal did you make with Xavier?" he asked.

"I'm only doing this because it will save Wyatt," she said facing him with sad eyes. She kissed him softly. "Ulrich, I need to make my own decisions. I hope you can understand that this was all my idea," Yumi told him.

She then walked away and towards Wyatt. "How are you?" she asked crouching down next to him.

"Me? Fine. Happy, actually," he said with a small laugh.

She smiled in a fake way. "Listen, I know you were just trying to help me, but you can't stop me this time," she answered.

Wyatt's smile soon disappeared. "What?"

"Just- just let me fall this time," Yumi quivered.

"Why?" Wyatt asked, needing to know the answer.

"You don't need to know why. Just let me fall," Yumi said.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I won't," he said pulling her to the ground.

Now the others were around them. "Yumi, what's going on?" Odd asked her.

Yumi was sick of this. She stood up and pushed herself out of the little circle they had made. "Just let me be," she yelled angrily.

She walked towards the cliff, but Ulrich blocked her. "Ulrich, I'll push you off if I have to," she spat.

Ulrich's face quickly went from angry to absolutely livid. He pushed Yumi backwards. "I'll kill you before I let you do this to yourself." He said, placing his hand on his sword hilt.

Ulrich was then pushed out of the way by Xavier. "Yumi, you are wasting my time. You need to jump before I change my mind, got it?"

Yumi stood there, knowing her friends wouldn't let her jump. Xavier then realized this too. "If you don't jump, I'll push you off myself."

Yumi stared at him. The others gasped. Wyatt jumped up as Xavier lifted Yumi off the ground and began to carry her to the edge, no matter how much she fought him.

Ulrich eyes met Wyatt's. They both nodded, as if to say, "go". Ulrich and Wyatt ran with a yell. Ulrich stabbed Xavier repeatedly until Xavier was thrown rearward.

Wyatt grabbed onto Yumi who had begun to fall and pulled her upwards. When Xavier saw this he began to laugh hysterically.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" he said between laughs.

Yumi and Wyatt looked t each other strangely before looking at Xavier.

"It's so cute how they think they're so close when they haven't even realized yet that they are not only from the same country, but from the same family. Yumi, meet your twin brother, and Wyatt, meet your twin sister," Xavier said.

Yumi's and Wyatt's eyes became extremely large as they slowly turned to each other. They were…twins?

* * *

Wow! I bet none of you guys had thought that I could even do that. But everything that you may be confused about will eventually clear up, especially like why they have different names or different birthdays. (If you remember from new Kids, they both have birthdays in the same months, but different days) It will soon be clear to everyone. Until then, ponder the mystery. (Wow, that sounded strange) 


	7. Protection

Ha! I knew you guys would be totally shocked by Yumi and Wyatt. You'll find everything out in this chapter, so don't worry. I'm really happy Code Lyoko is back on. I never really realized how good of a show it was until it came back on and I couldn't stop watching it. Funny how you don't realize things like that for a while. Anyway, enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-

"What?" Yumi whispered. She felt like her whole world was collapsing around her. It just seemed impossible.

Xana smiled as he chuckled to himself. "Here, let me tell you the story. Once upon a time in Japan, there was a mother. On the day of June 9th, 1991, she gave birth to Yumi, and to Wyatt. She couldn't take care of them, so she gave Yumi to her sister and brother-in–law. She then gave Wyatt to her best friend who had wanted a child. A little while ago, the mother died, which is why Yumi's aunt and uncle had to leave. The end," Xana said.

"But why do we have different birthdays or last names?" Wyatt asked softly.

"Yumi's birthday is true. Wyatt, the one your "parents" gave you is the day that you true mother gave you to them. Tashioro was their last name, and Ishyama was your mother's brother-in-law's name. She named you Yumi and Wyatt, but your last names were changed. When she gave you two away, she said to your parents that she wanted you two to meet her later in life, but she died unexpectedly, so your parents thought it was best if you two didn't know about each other," Xana said, a happy yet evil look in his eyes.

Yumi just stared at the ground. "I don't believe this. I have a brother. Oh my god, I fell in love with my brother. I kissed my brother," she said, her face remaining emotionless.

Wyatt, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for this to happen. It was just too much for him to understand, so he decided he wouldn't think about it for now. He just wanted this to end. "That's it. Enough with this. This ends now," he said dangerously.

The others stared at Xana. "It over, Xana. You only have 120 life points left. All seven of us combined? We have 920. You think you can win this one?" Jeremie said, realizing that Wyatt had been given 50 life points.

Xana smiled. "When will you realize that I'm never going down?" He asked as even more monsters came up.

"Jeremie, how many life points do I have?" Yumi asked flatly.

"You have eighty. Wyatt, you only have 50," Jeremie informed them.

Wyatt nodded. Yumi just looked away. She walked over to Wyatt and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "Wyatt, I really need you to be careful," she said softly.

"Why?" he said.

"Because I do. Number one, I don't think I'd be able to live with the guilt if something else happened to you. Number two, I guess you're my brother. Of course I want you to be safe," Yumi said.

Wyatt smiled. "You too," he said quietly.

He then ran and joined the others who had begun to fight the monsters. Yumi saw Xana standing towards the back of the plateau. When she looked at him, so much anger came up. She just needed to be the one.

She ran over and stood in front of him. "Hello," he said.

"Don't give me that stupid act. You are probably one of the most desperate people I've ever seen. You just won't give up. You steal my soul secretly, end up killing me, bringing me back to life because you're not done with me, trying to kill me again, making me deliver the hit to Wyatt that destroyed him, composing a plan so that my friends would think that I had killed myself, using my life points to power your towers, trapping me up here, trying to deceive the person who had loved me when no one else did that he should let you win, and then telling me that I had a secret twin brother? Man, you really must need help," Yumi said defiantly.

Xana was extremely ticked now. "How dare you, some childish girl, speak like that?" he said angrily.

"Watch me," Yumi said, with a small smile as she lunged at him.

0-0-0-0-0-

The guys were almost done with the monsters. Xana had obviously underestimated their power. When the last monster blew up, they looked over and saw Yumi battling with Xana. Wyatt was about to go over, but Ulrich placed his hand on his shoulder in a restraining way. "Don't," Ulrich said watching them.

"Why? You're going to let her fight by herself. And you say you love her?" Wyatt spat.

"I do love her. But Yumi needs to do this for herself. She's the one that needs to finish him off," Ulrich said, still not looking at Wyatt.

Wyatt frowned, but he stopped trying to resist. "Jeremie, can you give us a hint?" Odd asked.

"She's- she's a monster. She hasn't lost any, but he only needs one more hit, and it's over," Jeremie said smiling.

Soon enough, Yumi pointed her laser gun at him and the laser drove itself into his knee. He backed up as Yumi placed the gun back into its holder. "Sorry Xana, but I can't let you hurt me anymore," she said as she walked away.

Xana's face was blank. He fell backwards and was soon devirtualized like the others were when they ran out of life points. The others, knowing they'd be pulled back into the real world soon, were ecstatic.

Aelita looked at it and finally knew that her troubles here in Lyoko were done with. Jeremie walked over and placed his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's finally over," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lanie saw this, so she turned to Odd, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yumi smiled at Wyatt. She then turned to Ulrich, who kissed her softly. The white light lit up the virtual sky as they were pulled back into the future for their last time ever.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jeremie said, signing onto the internet. Odd, Lanie, Aelita and Ulrich looked extremely nervous. But Yumi and Wyatt looked positively horrified.

Jeremie quickly hacked into Japan's people database. He clicked on "births". He then typed in "Wyatt Tashioro". When a little blue sign came up, saying "No such person", Wyatt's eye opened widely.

Jeremie tried again by typing in "Yumi Ishyama". Like before, the sign came up. Jeremie placed his chin in his hand thinking.

He then got an idea to try to find them using their birthday. So he typed in "June 9th, 1991".

As a list of people came up, Yumi began to wring her hands. Wyatt grabbed onto hers, still not taking his eyes off the computer. Jeremie began to click things.

He stared at one screen silently. "On June 9th, 1991, Kyeko Ling gave birth to a set of twins, Yumi and Wyatt," Jeremie said quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-

So it has been confirmed. They are brother and sister! Wow! So, tell me what you think. I'm going to go on with this even though Xana's gone. Okay? Okay!


	8. Finally Over

Yes, this is it. The last chapter. Yeah, this story sucked. The reason why I am ending it quickly is because I have a new idea for a Code Lyoko story and I don't want to have too many stories going on at once. So, this is the last chapter. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, and please check my new story out, which hopefully will be out either today or tomorrow.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Over two months had passed since Yumi and Wyatt found out that they indeed were family. Not just family, but twins.

Yumi, who had still been struggling after her whole issue with Xavier, had been doing better after she began to spill everything to Ulrich, who willingly listened and helped her.

Lanie and Odd's relationship had progressed from a goofy crush-like one to a strong loving one. They were serious about each other. In fact, since Lanie was supposed to go back to America for summer soon, Odd invited her to come with him. She gladly accepted.

Jeremie and Aelita were doing well as well. They were going to spend the summer with Jeremie's family. Jeremie told them that Aelita was an orphan, and if she didn't have anywhere to go during the summer she would have to stay on the streets. Jeremie's parents, to his surprise, believed him.

But, Yumi and Wyatt had nowhere to go. Yumi no longer had a family. Wyatt's adoptive parents had been told he was dead. He couldn't stay at school, because he was skipping classes already. How awkward would it be to walk into you math class when you died over a year ago? "Uh, hi, sorry I'm late. I was just brought back to life by a demonic computer virus who told me my ex-girlfriend was my sister." Not exactly a great conversation.

He had managed to stay under Jim's radar for the past two months. Next season, Jeremie was going to create a new birth certificate for him. New name, and he was even willing to dye his hair for it. But he still had nowhere to go this summer.

Only two days were left before summer vacation actually started. Jeremie and Aelita were going down to the factory to finally shut off the supercomputer. Lanie and Odd had snuck out to see a movie. Wyatt was locked up in Odd and Ulrich's room playing video games. Luckily, Ulrich and Wyatt had put their past quarrels behind them, and tried to get along now. They had actually become, well, close over the past couple weeks.

Yumi and Ulrich were on their way down to the pool.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Yumi asked. When she looked up, the sun was in her eyes, so she slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm going to stay with my older sister, actually. My parents decided to take a three month vacation to Italy. It's their wedding anniversary. My sister Laura lives only a couple hundred miles away. She's 21," Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded as she walked into the pool area. She placed her bag on the bench next to Ulrich's. She quickly pulled off her black shorts and red shirt to reveal a light purple bikini. Ulrich felt his eyes pop out of his head.

Yumi shot him a 'don't start' look. Ulrich smiled as Yumi began to laugh. "What?" Ulrich said as he began to laugh.

"Nothing," Yumi said shaking her head.

"Really, what is it?" Ulrich said.

"You're so unpredictable," She said standing near the pools edge.

"You want to see something really unpredictable?" Ulrich said softly.

Yumi didn't bother to look up. "Not really," she said as she looked at the people in the pool.

"Oh well," Ulrich said before he pushed her in.

Yumi let out a shriek before she hit the water. When she finally came Ulrich burst out laughing. "Ulrich Stern I am going to kill you," Yumi shouted before she pulled herself out of the pool. Ulrich laughed again.

"OH yeah? I 'd like to see you try," he muttered.

Yumi frowned. "Okay," she said as she began to push him in. But Ulrich grabbed her wrist and pulled her as he jumped.

Ulrich was laughing hysterically as he came up…and was met by a large wave of water to his face.

"Serves you right," Yumi said as he began to cough.

They the ended up splashing each other and laughing hysterically the entire time.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When they were finally done and dressed, Ulrich looked over to Yumi as he was wringing his hair. "What are you doing this summer?"

Yumi frowned. "I don't know yet. I don't have family, remember?" she said.

Ulrich froze. "Wait! I have an idea," he said as the two of them made their way outside.

"What?" Yumi said as the sunlight bathed her in warmth.

"You and Wyatt could come with me! My sister wouldn't mind," Ulrich said happily.

Yumi stopped. "Ulrich, I couldn't do that. What if your sister does mind?"

"Then I'll find some way to blackmail her. You're coming with me, end of story," Ulrich said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Yumi smiled at his concern. "Hey Ulrich?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" Yumi said as she stopped and faced him.

"Of course. You know I love you, don't you?" Ulrich said with a smile.

Yumi grinned before Ulrich pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey, Lip Lockers! Break it up! We've got something to tell you!" Someone shouted.

Yumi and Ulrich broke apart quickly. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Lanie, and a hidden Wyatt were standing there.

"What is it?" Yumi said smiling.

"It's finally over! The computer was shut down! It's done!" Jeremie shouted.

And all their problems were finally solved. Aelita was here and in love with Jeremie, Odd had found love, and most of all, Yumi and Ulrich had admitted their love for each other. And they all lived happily ever after…hopefully.

O – O – O – O – O – O

All righty then. This story is finally finished, although it was extremely short. Sorry to everyone who thought this story was a waste of time, which includes myself. My upcoming story? Here's a little summary.

Title- Detention

Pairings- Yumi and Ulrich, Sissi and William (to let you know, Odd and Aelita will not appear in this story)

Summary- Five teens are trapped…in detention on Saturday. A brain (Jeremie), an athlete (Ulrich), a kook (Yumi), a princess (Sissi), and a criminal (William) who have nothing in common will spend the most important day of their lives together. BASED ON THE BREAKFAST CLUB


End file.
